Operation Breakup Finchel
by goingmywaydoll
Summary: Santana and Puck have known Rachel for years and they know when something's up. And when Rachel doesn't fight for solos, somethings up. A St Berry fic that starts out with Finchel. Pucktana and Fuinn included. DISCONTINUED! Up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is my new St Berry story! It takes place during Audition By the way, Santana and Rachel are best friends and Puck and Santana are dating. Pucklepezberry friend ship. Enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT!: Totally disregard the last chapter that this one replaced!  
**

**I don't own anything!

* * *

**"Hey, B!" Santana called down the hall.

"Hey, S. How's Brit? I heard she went home sick," Rachel asked.

"Oh, you know, normal case of the flu," she replied.

"Santana!" a voice called down the hall. "_Santana!_" They both turned to see Quinn storming down the hall.

"What, Quinn?" Santana said tiredly.

"I heard you and Puckerman got together yesterday!" she said angrily.

"We did a little more than get together," she snorted.

"He fathered my child!" Quinn said.

"Oh, please! Just 'cause he knocked you up three months ago doesn't mean you own him," Santana retorted.

"Listen, _Satan_, usually it's protocol to not sleep with your ex-best friend's father of her child," Quinn said as Rachel frowned.

"Wait, maybe you should rephrase that senten-" Rachel started.

"Shut it, Ru Paul!" Quinn interrupted.

"Hey, Rach has nothing to do with this. It's between you and me, bitch!" Santana butted in.

"Oh, stop defending her! You don't even like her!" Quinn yelled. People started to gather, and some football player started to chant, "Fight, fight, fight." Santana looked around and started to speak.

"Listen, Rach and I have been friends for ages. We're keeping it a secret because it'd be social suicide to have everyone know," she whispered.

"Wow, even your friends don't want people to know that they're your friends," Quinn taunted.

"Wrong again, Quinn. _I _was the one that suggested it. I wanted her to stay popular," Rachel explained. "Come on, San. We'll be late for Glee.

* * *

"Okay, guys. Quiet down," Mr. Shuester said, walking into the room. "This week's assignment: Oldies!" The class muttered, disappointed.

"What do you mean? Like Bach?" Finn asked, pronouncing Bach with a "ch."

"No, I meant from the seventies or earlier. Like the Beatles, or something," he explained.

"Can we do an old show tune?" Rachel asked as everyone rolled their eyes.

"Sure, Rachel, sure," Mr. Shue replied tiredly.

"What about a-" Puck started.

"You guys can pick, but just run it by me, okay?" Mr. Shuester said.

"Mr. Shue, I have a song ready in my repertoire. May I preform it?" Rachel asked.

"Okay, take it away, Rachel," Mr. Shuester replied, gesturing for her to begin.

"I'll be singing 'There's No Business Like Show Business' from the Broadway classic, 'Annie Get Your Gun'," she said and began to sing.

_The costumes, the scenery, the makeup, the props _  
_ The audience that lifts you when you're down _

_The headaches, the heartaches, the backaches, the flops _  
_ The sheriff who escorts you out of town_

_ The opening when your heart beats like a drum_

_ The closing when the customers won't come _

_ There's no business like show business _  
_ Like no business I know _

_ Everything about it is appealing _

_ Everything the traffic will allow _

_ No where could you have that happy feeling _

_ When you aren't stealing that extra bow _  
_ There's no people like show people _  
_ They smile when they are low _

_ Yesterday they told you you would not go far _

_ That night you opened and there you are _

_ Next day on your dressing room they've hung a star _

_ Let's go on with the show _

_ The cowboys, the wrestlers, the tumblers, the clowns _  
_ The roustabouts that move the show at dawn_

_ The music, the spotlights, the people, the towns _  
_ Your baggage with the labels pasted on _

_ The sawdust and the horses and the smell_

_ The towel you've taken from the last hotel _

_ There's no business like show business _  
_ If you tell me it's so _  
_ Traveling through the country is so thrilling _  
_ Standing out in front on opening nights _  
_ Smiling as you watch the benches filling _  
_ And see your billing up there in lights _

_ There's no people like show people _  
_ They smile when they are low _  
_ Even with a turkey that you know will fold _  
_ You may be stranded out in the cold _  
_ Still you wouldn't trade it for a sack o' gold _  
_ Let's go on with the show _  
_ Let's go on with the show! _  
_ The show!  
The show!_

Rachel bowed and everyone clapped politely.

"Okay, that was great, Rachel," Mr. Shuester said as she walked back to her seat. "So, guys, your numbers are due next Tuesday. Bye." The class started to get up and gather their things. "Rachel, Finn, could you stay back for a bit? And Sam and Quinn, please." The teens stayed back.

"What is it, Mr. Shue?" Sam asked.

"Well, Finn, Rachel, I'm giving the solo to Sam and Quinn. Congratulations," he said and walked from the room. Little did they know that Santana and Puck were watching them through the door window.

"And cue Rachel yelling at Mr. S," Santana whispered, yet ten seconds later, Rachel remained silent. Puck and Santana's jaws dropped.

"Rachel not fighting for solos? Something's up," Puck whispered when Rachel still stayed quiet. They frowned.

"I'll see you later, Rach?" Finn said, walking out of the room. She smiled after him and started to walk out of the room. Santana and Puck moved out of the way as she neared the door. Sam and Quinn waved goodbye and left.

"Hey, what did Shue want?" Puck asked Rachel.

"Oh, he just gave the duet for 'Time of my Life' to Sam and Quinn," she brushed off.

"What? Quinn and Sam can't keep up with that song! What's he thinking?" Santana said, her face turning red.

"It's fine, San. I don't really care," Rachel said. "I have to go meet Finn. Good bye." She walked out. Santana groaned.

"Ugh, what is going on with her?" Santana asked as Puck frowned.

"Doesn't she seem different? I mean, after she started dating Finn," Puck pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right. She doesn't wear those hideous animal sweaters and barely even fights for solos anymore," Santana said thoughtfully.

"All of this started after Jesse broke up with her-"

"And right when Finn told her he loved him," Santana finished. "It's like she's changing for Finn. And not for the best" They walked outside to Puck's truck and saw Finn and Rachel talking by Finn's car.

"I thought you said you threw out all your animal sweaters! You promised me!" they heard Finn say.

"That was my favorite! Why don't you want me to wear those?" she answered, looking down. Santana had to walk closer to hear what Finn said next.

"Because you're already not popular and by dating you, the boys on the football team already make fun of me. If you dressed better, I can still date you and be on the football team. It's a win-win; I stay on the football team, and you won't get made fun of as much." Santana and Puck waited for Rachel to blow her top for his rudeness, but no chiding came.

"Okay, we have a problem," Puck said.

"Yeah, Rach should be close to punching him," Santana mused. "We have to do something about this."

"Exactly, but what?" he asked. Santana grinned.

"Simple; we break them up."

**A/N And so the plan was hatched... Did you like it? Sorry it took a bit. Please Review!**

**-Katie  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys, sorry it took so long! FanFiction had a glitch where I couldn't update any of my stories. If anyone has the same problem, then in the URL it says properties, but it needs to say content. So replace 'properties' with 'content' and that should do it! So this chapter is in Jesse's and Santana's POV. Enjoy and review at the end.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Stop Stop Believing, but it looks like Glee still isn't mine. It was Borderline on the negotiation and I had to Open my Heart to get there. I said Hello, Goodbye to owning Glee. I am still Faithfully trying, but I want the owners of Glee to Listen to me. I had the Time of my Life trying but will remain On my Own, without Glee.  
**

**

* * *

**Jesse POV

Okay, let me get this straight. I did honestly love Rachel. But UCLA was just so tempting. I've already been here for a month and I love it. The weather is perfect and the girls are hot. But I just can't stop thinking about Rachel. Her chocolate brown eyes, her captivating voice, her luscious brown hair. But that's beside the point. I want to convince you guys that what I did had reason. Even if that decision was wrong and I totally regret it.

I'll start with the Shelby side. First of all, I met Rachel by accident, but Shelby found out. I had every intention of keeping our relationship a secret. But that stupid teacher, Mr. Shuester told her. It is partly his fault. If he hadn't told Shelby that Rachel and I were together then she wouldn't make me use her. But that still doesn't make my actions okay. Anyways, Shelby confronted me and told me that Rachel was her daughter. She made me go out with Rachel so they could meet. I know I should have never agreed to it.

Unfortunately, Giselle, the female lead found out about us and told everybody when Shelby was out. They made me choose between them or her.

_Four months earlier..._

_"So, Jesse you wanna go out on Friday?" Giselle had said, walking up to me._

_"For the hundredth time, no, Giselle," I had replied._

_"Oh, right, I forgot, you're dating that Berry girl," she said raising her voice. The rest of the group looked at us._

_"What 'Berry girl'?" Chris had asked._

_"Yeah, is there something you haven't told us about, St James?" Liz asked._

_"I don't know what you're talking about, Giselle. I'm not dating anyone," I lied.  
_

_"Listen, St James, I know about you and that Berry girl," Giselle had said._

_"What Berry girl?" Chris said impatiently._

_"The lead from New Directions. You know, Rachel Berry," I explained. _

_"So, you think that Jess is dating her?" Andrea asked. She was one of the only girls in Vocal Adrenaline that I actually liked. Unfortunately, she had a dancing accident and had to quit VA. Now I'm stuck without her and the rest of the bitches and douchebags of the group. _

_"I know that Jesse's dating her. I overheard him and Miss Cocoran talking about her," Giselle said, smirking. _

_"Really, Jesse? You're dating _her_?" Chris asked._

_"I'm not dating her!" I said as the other members shouted over me._

_"She's the enemy!" Jane yelled._

_"Really? _Her?" _Alex asked._

"_Come on!" Celine shouted._

_"But she's from No Directions!" Sean said.  
_

_"We're so close to Regionals!" Vincent said._

_"Wait! Guys, we can use this. We can get Jesse to psych her out before the competition!" Giselle had said. _

Present...

The little bitch ended up blackmailing me into egging Rachel. She said that if I didn't break Rachel's heart, then she would tell Shelby that I wanted to quit VA and go to University of Ohio. AND, that she would get the guys on the football team to sexually harass Rachel. Giselle can seduce anyone. Well, anyone but me. So, to protect Rachel, I had to hurt her. I know it sounds awful, but I had no choice. I loved Rachel and to see her so hurt as the egg dripped down her face made my heart break.

I wish I could go back and change it all. Tell Rachel about Giselle and the football team. Why didn't I just tell her? I wish I could go back to Ohio and tell Rachel about everything. She's probably dating Finn now.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind _  
_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times _  
_I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

My phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw an unfamiliar number flash across the screen.

"Hello?" I said tiredly.

"St James? It's Santana," the voice on the other line said.

"Lopez? From Lima?" I said incredulously.

"No duh, jackass," she said.

"Why the hell are you calling me?" I asked.

"Listen, I don't know why, but Rachel needs closure. I'm one of her best friends and she's not happy. She's dating Finn and changing because of it. Puck and I heard her talking with Finn and he was _making _her change."

"And why are you telling me this?" I'm not gonna lie, but it gave me a little solace to hear that Finn wasn't doing his job as a good boyfriend. But I wanted her to be happy, so that kind of ruined it.

"Because, St Jerk, I want to know if you really loved Rachel, so she has reason to be so upset by your idiotic actions, _comprende_?"

"Yeah I understand."

"So? Wanna answer my question anytime soon?"

"I did really love Rachel. Giselle, a girl in Vocal Adrenaline, blackmailed me into egging her. She said that if I didn't, she would get the Carmel High football team to harass her. As strange as it sounds, I did it to protect her. And I've regretted it ever since," I explained.

"And how do I know you're telling the truth?" Santana scoffed.

"You don't; you just have to trust me."

"Oh, yeah, I'm gonna trust the guy who broke my best friend's heart," she said sarcastically. "I'm not gonna call you again, so, St Jackass, I'll _never_ see you again." She hung up.

* * *

Santana POV

"Yeah, I'm gonna trust the guy who broke my best friend's heart," I said sarcastically and hung up.

"So? Did he really like me?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"I don't know. He said something about blackmailing. He did say that he loved you, but I don't believe the ass. He already lied to you," I replied, rolling my eyes

"Yeah... You're right. I shouldn't be thinking about him. I have Finn," she said, trying to convince herself unsuccessfully. "_But_ he doesn't have anything to gain from breaking my heart again."

"Listen, Rach, I know it's only been a month, but you have to get over him," Puck said, walking in.

"Have you been listening in on us the _whole_ time, Puckerman?" I asked.

"Maybe," he replied, smirking as Rachel and I rolled our eyes. "I can't believe you're still thinking about him."

"Anyways, how is Finn?" I asked.

"Oh, things are great," she said absentmindedly.

"Hey, can I pick out your outfit for tomorrow?" I asked so I could see her clothes. If Finn was changing her style, then I could figure it out.

"Sure," she said. "My closet's over there," she said, pointing towards her closet.

"Thanks." I opened the closet and saw almost all dresses. None of which looked remotely like her normal style. I looked deeper into the closet and found a box labeled "Old clothes." I opened it up to find piles of plaid skirts and animal sweaters. I picked the panda one with a blue and black plaid skirt. "How 'bout this, B?"

"That old thing?" she asked.

"Oh, come on! You used to wear things like this all the time," Puck said.

"But my style changed," Rachel said, not looking up from her biography of Barbara Streisand.

"Since you started dating Finn," Puck pointed out.

"Shut it, Puckerman!" I said, shooting him a look as Rachel looked up in shock.

"Is that what you think? That I'm changing for him?" she said, incredulous.

"Well-" I started.

"Of course! Ever since you started dating him, you've changed. We like the old Rachel, the one that-" Puck interrupted.

"Puck, you're such a dumbass!" I cut in.

"San? Do you think that?" she said in a small voice.

"What? No!" I lied as she raised her eyebrow. "Okay, I have noticed a couple things about you that you've changed."

"And you think it's Finn's fault?"

"Kind of. Puck and I heard you guys talking and he said something about making you change-"

"You listened in on my conversation? Have I no privacy?" she exclaimed.

"Rachel we want to help," I said, reaching out to her.

"Go," she said, pointing at the door.

"Rach-"

"GO!" she yelled.

"Well, that went well," Puck said sarcastically, starting the truck.

"No shit, Sherlock."

**A/N So, I finally got it up. The actual plan gets set in motion next chapter! Review!  
**


End file.
